halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Brands/Halo Wars
Halo Wars Mega Bloks are blocks of the characters, vehicles and building structures from Halo Wars, made by MEGA Brands.[http://www.megabrands.com/Shop/Brands/Halo/ MegaBrands: Halo] The toy company has created a series of building sets based on the Halo Wars game, with sets including ODSTs and special edition ODST vehichles, Flamethrower marines, and Spartans in lots of different team colors. They also released many sets based on Halo: Reach, including the Tyrant AA Gun and UH-144 Falcon. There have been Halo 4 sets as well, including the Forward unto Dawn, the Mantis, and others. Sets include mystery mini-figs that included various Spartans, Marines, Covenant forces and Flood forces, and ODST Drop pods, and Micro Fleet that included various Spartan helmets. Series 1 Series 1 was the first series of the Mega-Bloks Hero Packs for Halo, it featured several mini-figs that were divided into common, rare and ultra rare. Mini-Figs *Green UNSC Spartan Mark V(B) (Common) *Purple Covenant Combat Elite (Common) *Green Pilot (Common) *Yellow UNSC Flame Marine (Common) *Red UNSC Marine (Common) *Blue UNSC Spartan Hayabusa (Rare) *Green Covenant Combat Elite (Rare) *Active Camo UNSC Spartan Mark IV (Ultra Rare) Weapons *2 Energy Swords *Plasma Pistol *SMG *Rocket Launcher *Katana *Clear Assault Rifle *Flamethrower Series 2 Series 2 of Halo Mega-Bloks was the second set of mini-figs in packs divided into three sections, common, rare and ultra rare. Mini-Figs *Red UNSC Spartan Mark IV (Common) *Blue UNSC Flame Marine (Common) *Green UNSC Marine (Common) *Copper Elite Pilot (Common) *Purple Brute (Common) *Pink UNSC Spartan Hayabusa (Rare) *Purple UNSC Spartan Mark IV (Rare) *Active Camo UNSC Flame Marine (Ultra Rare) Weapons *Covenant Carbine *Flamthrower *Assault Rifle *Beam Rifle *Brute Spiker *Katana *Brute Shot *Active Camo Flamethrower Series 3 Mini-Figs *Orange UNSC Spartan (Common) *Arctic UNSC Pilot (Common) *Yellow UNSC Marine (Common) *Blue Covenant Brute (Common) *Copper Covenant Grunts (Common) *Yellow Covenant Elite Pilot (Rare) *Cyan UNSC CQB Spartan (Rare) *Active-Camo Covenant Elite (Ultra Rare) Weapons *MD6 Pistol *Brute Spiker *Assault Rifle *Plasma Grenade *Plasma Pistol *Active Camo Energy Sword Series 4 Mini-Figs *Green UNSC Marine (Common) *White UNSC Pilot (Common) *Blue Covenant Elite (Common) *Crimson Elite Pilot (Common) *Copper Covenant Brute (Common) *Purple UNSC EVA Spartan (Rare) *Yellow UNSC ODST (Rare) *Cortana (Ultra Rare) Weapons *Assault Rifle *M6D Pistol *Plasma Pistol *Brute Spiker Series 5 Mini-Figs Weapons Series 5.5 Mini-Figs *Green UNSC Spartan (Common) *Blue UNSC Marine (Common) *Yellow UNSC Marine (Common) *Purple Covenant Combat Elite (Common) *Copper Covenant Grunt (Common) *White UNSC CQB (Rare) *Blue Flood Elite Combat Form (Rare) *Stealth EVA Spartan (Ultra Rare) *Pink UNSC Air Assault (Ultra Rare) Weapons *Plasma Rifle *Assault Rifle *Needler *Beam Rifle *Submachine Gun Series 6 Mini-Figs *Grey UNSC Spartan EVA (Common) *Purple UNSC Spartan EOD (Common) *Tan UNSC Marine (Common) *Covenant Jackal (Common) *Copper Covenant Grunt (Common) *Yellow UNSC Spartan Mark V (Rare) *Cyan Covenant Elite Combat (Rare) *Red UNSC Spartan Grenadier (Ultra Rare) Weapons *Battle Rifle *Shotgun *Plasma Rifle *Needler *Backpack *Shield Series 7 Mini-Figs *Blue UNSC Spartan Mark VI (Common) *Black Covenant Grunt Spec Ops (Common) *Flood Human Combat Form (Common) *Yellow Covenant Grunt (Common) *Black UNSC Marine (Common) *Tan UNSC ODST (Common) *Blue Storm Elite Zealot (Common) *Green UNSC Marine (Common) *Purple Covenant Elite Commando (Common) *White UNSC ODST (Common) *Black UNSC Spartan CQB (Rare) *Black UNSC Spartan Mark VB (Rare) *White UNSC Spartan Scout (Rare) *Red Covenant Brute Jump Pack (Rare) *Yellow UNSC Spartan EOD (Rare) *Grey UNSC Spartan Security (Ultra Rare) Weapons *Assault Rifle *Plasma Pistol *Covenant Carbine *Sentinel Beam *Brute Mauler *Needler *Brute Plasma Rifle *Railgun *Plasma Rifle Series 8 Mini-Figs *Red Storm Elite (Common) *Purple UNSC Spartan Mark IV (Common) *Orange UNSC Spartan Hazop (Common) *Blue Promethean Crawler (Common) *Blue Promethean Watcher (Rare) *Gold UNSC Spartan AA (Rare) *Green UNSC Spartan Operator (Common) *Grey UNSC Spartan Warrior (Ultra Rare) Weapons *Scattershot *Grenade Launcher *Storm Rifle Series 9 Mini-Figs *Red UNSC Spartan CIO *Active Camo Covenant Skirmisher *Yellow UNSC Spartan Security *Orange UNSC Flame Marine *Orange Storm Imperial Grunt *Purple Covenant Brute Stalker *Green UNSC Spartan Recon *Blue Promethean Crawler Prime Weapons *Gravity Hammer *Shotgun *Needler *Flamethrower Gallery Sources Category:Action Figures Category:Halo Wars